The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lomandra plant, botanically known as Lomandra longifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘JB2lime’.
The new Lomandra plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Lomandra longifolia ‘JB1glow’, not patented. The new Lomandra plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘JB1glow’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Wamberal, New South Wales, Australia in 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lomandra plant by micropropagated cuttings in Tumbi Umbi, New South Wales, Australia since 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Lomandra plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.